Girl Meets Devil Child
by TheOcean'sMage12
Summary: When a snow storm prevents the family to return to Philadelphia from Riley's birthday party, they must stay at the Cory and Topanga's house until the airports open. Meaning that, Jade, Eric's daughter, must go to Riley's school. But upon arrival, everyone at school seems to like Jade better than Riley. Even Maya, Farkle and Lucas. And what's worse, Riley is soon reported missing!
1. Chapter 1

Riley Matthews awoke in complete darkness. She couldn't see anything but pitch black. The air around her was cold. If she could have seen anything, she might have saw her breath. Riley felt as if her arms were tied behind her. She could wiggle her fingers and her toes. She could smell mildew and mould rotting. She could hear mice squeaking and something screeching, like metal rubbing up against metal. Riley could feel bugs crawling through and over her bare toes. Like spiders- no, maybe cockroaches. They tickled for a moment but then sunk their teeth into her skin. Riley screamed in pain and fear. Where was she? Why was she here? Riley had never wanted to see something, anything, so badly before.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Riley waited. Maybe someone had heard her. She waited. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 20 minutes. No one came. Riley was alone. The 13 year old started to cry. She just wanted to go home. Not being able to wipe away her tears, Riley shut her eyes and dreamed of when things were good.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World. I only own the fake restaurant of Willy's and Miss Jade Matthews._**

_A week earlier..._

Saturday Morning

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

Riley's big brown eyes shot open with excitement. The girl literally jumped out of her bed and with a huge smile on her face, Riley pressed the 'Snooze' button on her alarm clock. Riley pranced to her iPod dock that lie on the tippy-top of her dresser and shuffled to "Happy" by Pharrell Williams. Riley raised the volume to highest setting and pressed 'Play'. With the song blaring, Riley started to dance like a crazy person, much like she had during Maya's guitar song, when her dad had the class do a project on the 1960's. Suddenly, Riley's bedroom door burst open, to reveal a tired looking Cory and Topanga. Riley shut off her dock.

"Jeez, Riley. We know it's your birthday and all, but blasting music at 7:00 in the morning is kinda pushing it." Cory groaned, rubbing his eyes.

That's right. Today, Riley Matthews was 13. Even though Riley was always a sweetheart, the now 13 year old found birthdays to be a day to let go and do anything. Within reason of course.

"Sorry, dad. I'm 13 now. Today, I'm gonna be completely rebellious. Like, today at Willy's, I'm gonna get a club sandwich WITHOUT the mayo. See! Total rebel!" Riley squealed.

"Okay. You have fun with that, honey. Breakfast will be on the table in 10 minutes. Get dressed and come down soon And Happy Birthday, sweetie." Topanga said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday." Cory added, before he and Topanga left, closing Riley's door.

As soon as her parents were gone, Riley ran to her closet and pulled out the outfit she had picked three months beforehand. A blue tank-top that read "Keep Calm Because I Love Everything" in black, black leggings, red shorts over top, a green army jacket and kick-butt awesome lace-up black climbing boots. Riley quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to the kitchen. When she got there, she was met with a loud yell of "**SURPRISE!"**

Riley looked around her kitchen and saw her parents, Auggie, Maya, Farkle and Lucas standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Awww, you guys. Thanks." Riley gushed, feeling so loved.

"Sit down, sit down!" Maya said, walking up to the stair her best friend was standing on, looping her arm through Riley's and lead her to the table. When Riley sat down, Maya sat down at her right and Auggie sat at her left. Topanga placed a GIGANTIC tower of pancakes covered in chocolate syrup, chocolate chips, whipped cream, sprinkles and thirteen candles on top in front of her. The group sang "Happy Birthday" and Riley dug into her pancakes, once all the candles were removed. Topanga had made everyone else smaller portions of pancake, so they all ate too. Once all the plates had been cleared from the table, Riley started to open her presents. She'd get her parents presents tonight. At her big family party. She started with Auggie's present. It was a small blue box. Riley open the box to reveal a piece of paper with the words 'AUGGIE CARD' written on it in red crayon.

"What's this?" Riley asked, not in disappointment, but just curiosity.

"It's an 'Auggie Card'. You get to use it when I'm bothering you, and I'll go away. But, I bet you'll never have to use it." Auggie explained.

Riley smiled and ruffled her little brother's hair.

"Thanks, Auggie." she said.

Next was Lucas's present. It was a fairly large box, with green wrapping paper and a yellow bow. Riley tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a big brown cowgirl hat. Riley smiled.

"Now, we can both be Ranger Ricks." Lucas teased, glancing over at Maya, who smirked deviously.

"Hmm... Ranger Rick and Ranger Rachel... I like it." Maya said.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Riley teased, walking over to Lucas. "Thank you, Lucas."

Riley was going to hug him, before Cory jumped in between them.

"OKAY! Isn't it Maya's turn to give Riley her present?" He asked.

Riley sighed and gave Lucas the "I'm sorry my dad's such a weirdo sometimes" look.

"Okay. Maya, you're up." Riley replied.

Maya smiled and handed Riley her gift. It was a large flat rectangle, covered in red wrapping paper. Riley tore the wrapping paper off and gasped at the sight before her. It was a painting of a hummingbird sucking nectar out of a big pink flower.

"Maya! It's so pretty! Thank you!" Riley squealed and tackled her best friend in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Riles." Maya said, returning the hug.

After the two girls pulled away, Farkle stepped forward with a small black box in hand. He stood in front of Riley and bowed.

"Your gift, m'lady." Farkle announced, handing Riley the box.

Riley let go of Maya. Farkle stepped back as he watched Riley open the box. Her face immediately broke into a smile.

"What is it? An engagement ring?" Maya joked.

Riley pulled a golden heart-shaped locket out of the box. The word 'Friends' was engraved in the front of it.

"I don't get it." Lucas stated.

Riley opened the locket and showed it to Lucas and Maya. There was a picture of the four of them inside, all with arms around each other, smiling happily.

"Farkle, that's... really... wow." Maya was at a loss for words.

"That's really sweet, buddy." Lucas said, placing a hand on Farkle's shoulder.

Riley went and hugged Farkle, only to have Lucas and Maya join the hug.

"I love you guys." Riley sighed.

Cory cleared his throat.

"Alright. Why don't you guys go down to Willy's and hang out for a while. Maybe go to the movies or something." The man said to the four children.

"But, be back here at 4:30." Topanga added.

Cory handed Riley fifty dollars.

"But, dad, I've already got money." Riley said, confused.

"Consider it a birthday privilege." Cory stated.

Riley sighed and hugged her father.

"I love you, daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Riles."

* * *

><p>Riley and the gang was down the New York street in the brisk coldness. January was always so flipping cold in NYC. It was lightly snowing as the four walked. The already fallen snow crunched underneath them. Willy's was New York's newest restaurant. It was a grill, a bar and a sandwich shop mixed. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle entered with the scent of hamburgers and shawarmas blown in their faces. It was good kind of blown. The four found a booth to sit at, Maya and Riley across from Lucas and Farkle. A redheaded waitress looking about three or four years older then them came to their table. Riley order a Pepsi, Maya got a 7up, Farkle ordered an ice tea and Lucas got an orange soda.<p>

"Hey," The waitress turned to Lucas "You in high school?".

"Uh, no." Lucas answered.

The waitress flushed in embarressment.

"Oh. Crap." she mumbled, before leaving.

Maya smirked as Riley and Farkle giggled at the display in front of them.

"So, Riley," Lucas stated, trying to change the subject, "Are you excited about seeing your family tonight?".

"Yeah... I guess." Riley said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, 'you guess'?" Farkle questioned.

"I mean, I'm excited about everyone coming in all. Just hoping 'She' doesn't show up." Riley muttered.

"'She'?" Lucas asked.

"There is a small chance that Riley's cousin Jade might be coming tonight." Maya clarified.

"So? What's so bad about that?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know... There's just something about my cousin that I don't trust. I mean, last time we went to my Uncle Eric's house, I showed my new pink lace dress to Jade and the next morning, it was torn to shreds! Jade said that their dog must have got to it." Riley explained.

"Maybe their dog really did get to your dress. It could have been a complete freak accident." Farkle suggested.

"Maybe," Riley drawled. "But it just, she so... strange. Her niceness just seems so... fake. Everyone is always on her side and she always manages to steal all my friends. I don't know..." she trailed off.

"Well, don't worry, Riles. You won't lose us." Maya assured her, glancing at Farkle's locket that was around Riley's neck.

"And who knows? Maybe Jade's just being polite. She is family after all." Lucas added.

Riley nodded and smiled.

"Thank, guys." She said.

Soon enough, a blond male waiter came to their table.

"What happened to the other lady?" Lucas asked him.

"She asked me to do this table, no reason behind it." The man answered.

Riley and Maya giggled, knowing that redheaded waitress was probably to humiliated to return. As the four ordered their food, Riley couldn't help but still feel a little uneasy about her cousin Jade.

* * *

><p>After Riley and her friends had left Willy's, they decided to go see "The Best Of Me" at the theatre nearby. Riley and Farkle had been in tears the whole movie, Lucas looked oddly weirded out and Maya had fallen asleep. They returned at Riley's house a little before 4:30, where Cory and Topanga had just finished setting everything up. Red and purple streamers and balloons hung on the wall and Riley cake was on the table. It was a three tiered red frosted chocolate cake with purple frosting flowers all over it.<p>

"Don't worry. Your mom didn't make it." Cory joked, only to have Topanga playfully smacked him on the chest.

"Who made it, then?" Riley asked, looking slightly confused.

Topanga and Cory looked at each other and smiled, like they they knew something Riley didn't.

"Okay, guys you can come out now!" Topanga called out.

Riley was no longer confused when she saw her Grandma Amy, Grandpa Allen and Uncle Josh come out from behind the corner. Riley squealed in delight, ran towards them and hug all three of them.

"Oh, there's our Riley Bear." Allen grunted affectionately.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart! I hope you like the cake, it took me hours to make!" Amy said happily, as she hugged Riley tighter.

After the group hug ended, Amy made her way over to Maya, Farkle and Lucas.

"It's good to see you again, Maya." Amy said to the blond girl, then pulled her into a hug.

"It's...good to... see you too, Mrs. Matthews." Maya breathed, turned slightly blue from the older woman tight embrace.

Josh noticed this and jumped on the subject.

"Mom. Don't strangle the poor girl." The older teenaged boy stated.

Amy let go of Maya.

"Sorry, dear." She sighed, patting Maya on the head and turning towards Lucas and Farkle.

"And who are these two lovely gentlemen?" Amy gushed and pinched the two boys on the cheeks.

"Grandma." Riley sighed.

Amy sighed and let go of Lucas and Farkle.

"I know, I know. I'll stop. I'm just so excited that my baby's 13!" Amy squealed.

"So," Riley said, "Where's Aunt Morgan and Uncle Eric?".

"Eric told us that us that he'll be here in about two hours and Morgan's on her way here." Allen explained.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.

"Speaking of the devil, that must be her." Amy smiled.

Riley went to open the door and when she did, a tall blond woman smiled down at her.

"RILEY!" Morgan squealed and tackled her niece into a hug.

"Hi Aunt Morgan!" Riley's voice was muffled from the hug.

Morgan let go of Riley and closed the door.

"Classic Morgan. Fashionably late, as usual." Cory chuckled, walking up to his sister.

Morgan smirked.

"No worries, big bro. I'm here now." The woman stated, hugging Cory.

"And I'm probably not as late as Eric's going to be. The highway's are covered in snow. It's practically a blizzard!" Morgan added, taking off her winter parka, scarf

Riley slightly frowned. Maya noticed her friend's concern and jumped in.

"But, don't worry, Riles. He'll be here." Maya said.

Riley smiled. Another knock on the door was heard. This time, Cory got it. The man opened the door to reveal-

"SHAWNY!" Cory squealed like a child.

The now grown, Shawn Hunter, stepped through the doorway and hugged his best friend.

"Shawn, how are you?" Topanga asked, walking up to the man to hug him.

"As good as good gets." Shawn replied.

Amy and Allen hugged him as well, before Shawn took off his coat.

"It's snowing like crazy out there." Shawn stated.

That only added to Riley's stress. Maya placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Riles." she whispered.

An hour went by as the group sat down and talked about new things and old things. Maya and Riley introduced Lucas and Farkle to Morgan, Josh and Shawn. Topanga poured everyone coffee and hot cocoa and they all ate cookies and snacks, until someone knocked on the door again.

"That must be Uncle Eric!" Riley shouted, running to get the door.

But when Riley opened the door, she realized it wasn't Eric. An elder man with grey, grey hair and eighties-like professor glasses stood in the doorway, wearing a bright red winter coat.

"George! You made it!" Allen stated, getting up to greet Mr. Feeny.

"Hello Allen, and yes, I'm surprised I did. It's snowing cats and dogs out there!" Feeny sighed.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get worried. I hope Eric's okay." Amy said, her voice full of concern.

"I'm sure he's fine. Probably stopped for donuts and a coffee." Shawn suggested.

Allen helped Feeny get his coat off and the two men sat back down.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Matthews." Feeny said to Riley.

"Thanks sir." Riley mumbled, wondering where her Uncle could be.

Another hour passed as more hot cocoa was poured. Cory and Shawn started a fire and Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Riley pulled out a jigsaw puzzle and put "Despicable Me 2" on the TV.

"Alright. I'm calling, Eric. Something's wron-" Cory was cut off by a knock on the door.

Riley got up from her spot on the floor with her friends and went to open the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RILEY!" Eric shouted in happiness.

"Uncle Eric!" Riley squealed and hugged her uncle.

"Eric! Thank God, we were so worried!" Allen stated, walking towards his son.

"We were just in some traffic, dad. There was an accident on the highway, a driver hit some black ice. That snow is really coming down." Eric explained.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Amy asked Eric.

"Yeah, I'm fine, mom." Eric replied.

"Wait. He said 'we'?" Farkle stated.

'No.' Riley thought.

"Jade! Hurry up, will ya?" Eric called to down the hall.

"Coming, dad!" A voice called back.

'No.' Riley thought again.

But, when Riley saw her, she knew it was true. A girl, her height, with long wavy mahogany brown hair with a small purple streak and bright green eyes stood next to her father and smiled at Riley.

"Hey, Riles!" Jade squealed.

_**So? How was that chapter? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? I personally thought the locket thing with Farkle and Riley was super cute! Should I have them as a couple, or her and Lucas? Let me know! BTW, Maya already knows Amy, Allen, Josh, Morgan, Shawn, Eric and Feeny from a past Christmas, just so you know. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Your awesome words really help me think of ideas for new chapters... Okay! C u in the next chapter! Bye! ~TheOcean'sMage12**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Girl Meets World. I'm simply just a crazed fan with ideas :) :) ENJOY!**_

Riley studied Jade from head to two in shock. Jade had a genuine smile glued to her lips, but to Riley, it looked like a fake one. Suddenly, Jade hugged Riley as Eric closed the door and removed his black coat.

"Happy Birthday, Riles." She said into Riley's hair.

Jade pulled away and went to hug Cory, Topanga, Auggie, (who had been at Ava's house while Riley and her friends were out, but had just come home) Amy, Allen, Josh and Morgan. She fist bumped Shawn and waved 'Hello' to Feeny.

"Jade! We thought you'd be at your mom's!" Amy stated in surprise.

"Jade's parents are divorced." Riley whispered to Maya.

"Plans changed. I wanted to be here to celebrate my cousin's birthday!" Jade stated, sort of like a squeal.

In fact, almost everything Jade had said so far, sounded like a squeal. It was so annoying.

"Well, we're glad you two could make it. We were about to start the cake!" Topanga said as she started placing the thirteen blue candles on the cake.

"And after cake, Riles, you HAVE to introduce me to your friends." Jade whispered to Riley, excitedly.

Riley's eyes burst open. Now that was probably the last thing she wanted to do. Riley sat down at the table as everyone crowded around the now lit cake. They all sang 'Happy Birthday' for Riley and Cory then cut the cake and handed out slices. Riley had a hard time enjoying this time. She was too busy mentally staring Jade down, trying to figure out her plan to wreck everything. As usual.

* * *

><p>"So," Jade said to Maya Lucas and Farkle after finishing her cake, "We never were properly introduced. I'm Jade, Riley's cousin."<p>

Jade stuck her hand out for each of them to shake. Lucas and Farkle did, but Maya just stared at the hand. Riley smiled at her best friend, as she knew Maya was on her side. Jade seemed a bit taken aback at Maya's coldness, but she brushed it off.

"I'm Lucas. It's good to meet you, Jade." Lucas introduced himself.

"Oh...well, hi, Lucas." Jade giggled.

'Stay away form him!' Riley mentally screamed.

Lucas smiled at Jade and it was a pretty real smile. Why was Lucas being so nice to her?

"I'm Maya." Maya muttered, staring at the ground.

"And I am Farkle. Try not to take it all in at once." Farkle announced, very Farkle-ish.

Jade giggled. Riley and Maya watched in surprise as Lucas and Farkle sat down on the couch beside Jade.

"So, Jade. What are some of your interests?" Lucas asked.

"Well, aside from acting, poetry, sports, debating, math, art, baking, gymnastics and science, I REALLY love music." Jade said, so fast that Lucas and Farkle had their mouthes wide open.

"Wait, you said you like debating?" Farkle questioned.

"More like LOVE it! The way you can just speak your mind and say whatever you want just... speaks to me." Jade stated, very poetically.

"I LOVE DEBATING!" Farkle squealed.

"NO WAY!" Jade squealed back.

"...And you said... you like art? Right?" Maya asked softly, kind of breaking away from her harshness.

"Yeah, totally. Wait! Let me show you!" Jade said, jumping up from the couch and running to grab her bag. Jade sat back down at the couch and pulled out a big thick purple sketch book. She flipped through a few pages, showing Maya each one. A doe, a sunset, a forest, an anime girl...

"...And my favourite is this one." Jade stated, finally getting to the right page.

Maya, Lucas, Farkle and surprisingly Riley, gaped at the picture. A beautiful rose was what they saw. But it was no ordinary rose. It was textured and layered and was very colourful. Each petal had a touch of a different colour.

"Wow... That's more beautiful then anything I could draw..." Maya breathed.

"I could always... teach you how..." Jade whispered slowly.

"You would?" Maya asked.

"Of course! And maybe I could show you how to do animals and people too!" Jade squealed excitedly. "As long as you'll have me as a teacher..."

Maya completely ignored Riley desperate looks of 'No... don't let her reel you in!' and said "Sure!".

"Great! But we only have tonight, so let's get this started." Jade announced, taking a pencil case out of her bag.

'What just happened?' Riley thought.

* * *

><p>At present time, everyone was at the couch, watching Riley open her gifts. She got a a baseball glove from Allen, a giant knitted red and purple blanket from Amy, blue headphones from Josh, a charm bracelet from Morgan, a red and black flannel scarf from Shawn, a pair of fake nerd glasses from Mr. Feeny, a Starbucks gift card from Eric and from Jade, a fancy red perfume bottle.<p>

"It's cinnamon scented." Jade announced.

"Gee, thanks Jade. I'll try it out later." Riley stuttered.

Jade smiled.

"And now... It's time for the parents' gift to their little girl." Cory declared.

Riley looked up to see Cory and Topanga standing in front of her with a small black box in Topanga's hands. The woman handed the box to her daughter and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart." she said.

"Thanks, mom." Riley said as Topanga stepped back.

Riley then opened the box and gasped. An iPhone 6 sat in the box, just waiting for Riley to use.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Riley screamed in delight, running to hug her parents.

"We love you too Riley." Cory said, as her and Topanga hugged her back.

Riley already started to add music and apps to her phone, when Jade walked up to her.

"Congrats, Riles!" Jade said.

Riley, too happy to be paranoid, smiled at her cousin for the first time that night. Maybe... maybe she WAS being too judgey. Jade really was nice...

"Hey, can I see your phone for a sec?" Jade asked Riley.

...Or maybe not.

"Why?" Riley demanded.

"Oh, there's this awesome app I need you to get you. Another birthday present from the world's greatest cousin." Jade explained.

'More like the world's snoopiest cousin.' Riley thought.

"Come on Riley. Jade's just being nice." Maya whispered to her.

'What has Jade done to my friends?' Riley wondered.

With her friends staring at her, Riley swallowed her distrust in Jade and handed the brunette her new phone. Jade swiped open the phone and began tapping. After a few minutes, Jade handed Riley back her phone. Riley unlocked the phone and looked through it. Everything was still there, except for now, there was an orange little square app right beside Fruit Ninja. Riley didn't care at this point. She just wanted everyone to go home and for the night to be over.

* * *

><p>Later that night, everyone had left. It was around 8:30 and Riley was lying on the couch in her pyjamas and had just finished her playlist. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Cory, who had been in the kitchen cleaning up, went to open it. And when he did, here's what Riley heard.<p>

"Morgan? Mom, Dad- you guys are all supposed to be on a plane back to Philly."

"Err... slight problem, Cor. All the airports are closed due to the snow."

_**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry that this chapter took so long and that it's short. I've been busy with school and stuff. What do you guys think of Jade? Don't worry as the chapters go on, you'll start to hate her. Trust me. Kk. Thanks guys, love ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own GMW! Point blank. ENJOY!**_

Riley's eyes bolted open from their sleepy gaze. The brunette jumped up from the couch and saw Amy, Allen, Josh, Morgan, Feeny, Eric, Shawn and _her _standing in the doorway.

"Riley!" Topanga, who had joined Cory at the door, said in surprise, "Honey, I thought you were asleep."

"What do you mean 'closed due to the snow?'" Riley asked, completely ignoring her mother's comment.

"Well, we got to the airport and they said that the 9:00 flight to Philadelphia was cancelled. The people at the airport said they could provide us with hotel rooms, but we told them we had a place. Is it okay if we stay here for the night? " Amy asked.

"Yeah, of course. Come on in." Cory said as the group entered. "Uh... when do we know when the flights will be ready?"

"They said that the runways should be cleared by tomorrow." Allen added.

Riley mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Riley, why don't you take Jade up to your room to sleep tonight. The rest of you can sleep down here in the living room." Cory announced.

Jade looked over at Riley and gave that fake-looking smile.

"I guess we're roomies." Jade said in an ever so sweet tone.

Riley pasted on a smile.

"Yeah... I guess so."

The two girls stood in very awkward silence.

"Uh... Why don't you two go up to bed? It's getting pretty late." Topanga stated, breaking the tension. "Just don't wake up Auggie. He just got to sleep."

"No he didn't! He's right here!" A little voice singsonged, as Auggie hopped down the stairs in his blue and red firetruck pyjamas.

"Auggie, you're supposed to be asleep, buddy." Cory lightly scolded.

"I heard Grandma and Grandpa and Jade's voices, so I got up!" Auggie explained.

Auggie then turned to Jade.

"Why are you guys back? Did you decide that Riley had too many presents and went to the store to buy me some and then came back here? Because, I'd be fine with that." Auggie asked, with hopeful eyes.

Jade chuckled at Auggie's cuteness.

"Sadly not, buddy. There was too much snow on the runway of the airport, so none of the planes could get off the ground." Jade explained.

"FINALLY! Someone who gets that I'm THIS MANY!" Auggie shouted, straightening his one palm and sticking it out.

Jade giggled a little and resumed talking.

"Anyways, we all couldn't go home, so me and everybody else are going to sleep here tonight. Does that sound cool with you?" Jade asked the boy.

"YAY! SLEEPOVER! JADE'S SLEEPING OVER!" Auggie cheered, jumping off the stairs and into his older cousin's arms.

Jade spun Auggie around for about five seconds before placing him back on the floor.

"And maybe tomorrow, I can make my special chocolate chip waffles! Their really good! But, I'll only make them if your mommy lets me AND you promise to go straight to bed." Jade stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"I PROMISE! GOODNIGHT!" Auggie vowed loudly, running back up the stairs and into his room.

When Auggie was gone, Topanga came over to Jade and wrapped an arm around her.

"I gotta hand it to you, Jade, I've never seen that child want to go to sleep so badly in his life." The woman laughed.

"Come on, Topanga. When it comes to my daughter's waffles, she could make a grown man do the exact same thing." Eric chuckled proudly.

"Their that good, huh?" Topanga asked Jade.

"That's what everyone says." Jade giggled.

"Hm... Then you've gotta show me your tricks." Topanga told Jade, who smiled.

"I'd love to!" Jade replied.

A light chatter swirled around room, everyone talking about Jade, Jade, and some thing relating to Jade. Riley was astounded. How could this girl just swoop in and steal her life? Then again, Riley shouldn't have been so surprised. This was typical. Usually, _she_ was the centre of attention. But when Jade came over, _BOOM_, it was all about her. One thing was for sure. Riley would never put any of Jade's food in her mouth. Wether her mom had made it or not. Riley had had enough of Jade for one night. The thirteen year old cleared her throat and all eyes were on her. The chatter stopped.

"Well, I think its time for me and Jade to get to bed. It is getting pretty late. _Right mom?_" Riley stated, making that last part a bit rude.

"Um... yeah. Alright, goodnight girls." Topanga said, taken aback by Riley's harshness.

"Goodnight!" Jade said cheerfully, which made Riley mentally cringe.

"Yeah..." Riley whispered, her tone downcast.

"Goodnight..."

* * *

><p>Upstairs in her room, Riley lent Jade a pair of her pyjamas, which consisted of a pair of pink shorts and a black tank top. Jade went to the Riley's closet to change. Riley then started to change herself. Her pyjamas were a pair of purple shorts and a grey long sleeved shirt. Riley pulled her long brunette hair into a high ponytail as Jade came out.<p>

"I really like your room Riley. Very cool." Jade commented.

"Thanks..." Riley responded in a flat tone.

"And your friends are amazing! They're so nice!" Jade said, happily.

"Yeah. _My _friends." Riley stated, putting emphasis on 'My'.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked in a very innocent tone.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just saying that they're _my _friends. And no one else's." Riley stated sharply.

"Um... Okay..." Jade whispered uncomfortably.

Riley tore her eyes off of Jade and started placing blankets and pillows on the floor for Jade's bed. When she was done, she motioned to Jade.

"Here you go." Riley said.

"Oh, I can't sleep on floors... It hurt my back when I was little and my doctor suggested that I only sleep on soft surfaces." Jade said.

Riley exhaled obnoxiously.

"_Fine. _I'll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed." Riley said.

"Uh, thanks." Jade whispered, climbing into Riley's bed.

Riley went to turn off the light, then crawled onto her bed on that floor.

"Goodnight, Riley. Happy Birthday." Riley heard Jade say in a downcast tone.

"Goodnight." Riley responded, closing her eyes.

And that was how Riley's birthday ended.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Riley awoke to Jade not being in her bed.<p>

_"She's probably downstairs making her stupid waffles." _Riley thought.

The brunette hopped out of her uncomfortable bed on the floor and went to the window, hoping to see sunny skies and melting snowing. Sadly, the sky was grey and it was still snowing heavily.

_"Crap." _Riley thought again. _"Let's hope the sun comes out soon." _

Riley fixed her hair and kept it down and got dressed. Her outfit was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a thin light pink wool sweater, tan coloured combat boots and a grey wool infinity scarf. When Riley got downstairs, everyone looked happy and cheerful. Mr Feeny and Allen were on the couch discussing something, Morgan, Eric and Josh were sitting on the floor by the couch, talking. Cory and Shawn were at the window seat, also talking. Auggie was sitting at the kitchen table watching Amy, Topanga and _Jade_, cooking waffles in the kitchen. _Jade. _Riley's eyes focused on the outfit Jade was wearing. _Her outfit. _Jade was wearing Riley's dark grey tights, black and white flowered skirt, black tank top, dark blue suit jacket and white infinity scarf. Those were _her _clothes! And Jade just managed to wear them better!

"_You've gotta be kidding me!" _Riley growled to herself.

Riley walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Topanga singsonged, and placed a kiss on the top of Riley's head.

"You're just in time! The waffles are cooking!" Amy told Riley.

"Uh, thanks, but I think I'll pass Grandma. I'm not very hungry." Riley said.

This was a lie of course, Riley was starving.

"Are you sure? Their really good!" Jade asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Riley replied.

Jade paused for a moment.

"Okay," The girl stated, "Oh, and Riley, I hope you don't mind, but my clothes were dirty. Is it okay if I wear this today?" Jade added, motioning to the outfit.

Riley forced a smile onto her face.

"Yeah," She said, "You know what Jade? You can keep it."

Jade looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep. It looks better on you anyways." Riley said.

Of course what she was really thinking was _"Of course you can keep it. I'm definitely not going to wear it after you've ruined it."_

"Thank you so much!" Jade squealed and gave Riley a hug.

Riley didn't respond to the hug.

"Well, I better get back to cooking. You should tell Maya and the boys to come over. I always make too many waffles." Jade giggled, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear.

Riley's eyes widened.

_"Not happening, she-devil." _Riley thought.

"Um... Maya's usually... busy on Sundays...and so are Lucas and Farkle..." Riley lied.

"No they aren't! Maya ALWAYS comes over for breakfast!" Auggie shouted from his seat.

Riley glared daggers at her brother. But Jade simply smiled.

"Well, I guess Maya will be very happy to know that she'll be eating waffles this morning. You can always text the other two." Jade said, happily.

"Uh, alright." Riley sighed.

Suddenly, the front door burst open.

"I'M HERE!" Ava yelled.

Ava walked toward the kitchen to sit in her spot at the table, but stopped when she saw Jade.

"Who are you?" The little blond asked bluntly.

Jade crouched down to Ava's height.

"I'm Jade. And who might you be?" The thirteen year old asked, smiling.

"Ava Morgenstern!" Ava quipped.

"Oh, so you're Ava? Auggie's told me lots about you." Jade chuckled.

"What's he told you?" Ava asked.

"Well, he said you were pretty and sweet and smart, and from what I seen, he's been telling the truth." Jade told Ava, who was beaming with joy.

Ava turned to Auggie.

"I like this one." She whispered, then turned back to Jade.

"Listen, Jade. I like you, so I'm gonna say this slowly. Stay away from Auggie, cause he's mine." Ava said, smirking.

Jade laughed out loud.

"Okay, he's all yours!" Jade giggled.

"Jade's my cousin, Ava." Auggie said the six year old.

Ava looked confused.

"So, wait, your NOT his new girlfriend?" Ava asked.

"Nope." Jade replied.

"Well, now I like you even more!" Ava announced.

Riley had seen the whole conversation unfold. Really? Ava too? The door opened again and three people walked in. Riley was waiting for Maya to give her 'what's up goofballs' introduction. But this time she said, "Jade!".

"Maya! Lucas! Farkle!" Jade called out and walked to the front door.

"How are you here? We thought you left for Philadelphia already!" Farkle asked as he gave Jade a big hug.

"Too much snow on the runways, planes couldn't talk off. Long story short, I'm here for today!" Jade explained.

Riley really didn't want to hear that story anymore.

"Good thing, too. I have a couples more art techniques I want you to try!" Jade said excitedly to Maya.

"Breakfast!" Topanga called as everyone made their way to the table.

"Come, come. Sit! I made waffles!" Jade said, excitedly, as she led the three to the table.

When they got there, Lucas smiled and pulled the chair out for Jade to sit.

"Miss?" He asked smiling.

"Why thank you, good sir." Jade smiled and sat.

Riley wanted to vomit. It was as if Jade already knew that she had a crush on Lucas and was just flirting with him to bug her. Jade couldn't take Lucas away. Could she? Amy and Topanga started plating the freshly cooked waffles and passed them out. Auggie dug right in.

"MMMMMMMMMMM! THEIR SOOOOOOOOO GOOD!" He said and started wolfing his breakfast down.

Maya, Farkle and Lucas took a bite and agreed with Auggie.

"Riley, aren't you going to have some?" Maya asked her.

Riley stared at Maya.

_"Oh, now I exist?" _Riley thought.

Riley looked down at Farkle's locket that was slung around her neck and that she hadn't taken it off.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Riley responded as everyone else ate in content.

**_I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! I love you guys so much for cooperating with my stupidity! Also, s_****_orry for the short chapter! And sorry if I'm making Riley too nasty and Maya not Maya enough. Can you guys do something for me? If your a fan of The Fault In Our Stars, check out my one-shot to it called An Afterlife Of Love! I'm pretty proud of it. Again, thank you all so much for sticking with me! I WILL finish this story even if it kills me! XOX ~TheOcean'sMage12_**


End file.
